Systems exist that perform automatic language or speech recognition, for example, using classification technique and/or machine learning technique such as neural networks. Language spoken is one dimension that may be used to test fluency in that language. Learning how native speakers speak their native language, for example, may aid in enhancing the fluency of spoken language for users trying to learn that language.